A Decent Proposal
by xKlaroStylesx
Summary: What does Barry have planned for his two year anniversary with Iris?


**I haven't written a WestAllen fic in awhile but those new released pics for season 3 inspired me and I had to write something! Just a cute one shot and I listened to Can't Help Falling In Love - Haley Reinhart while writing this and it's the song used in the story.**

 **Unbeta'd so sorry for any errors.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Iris asked.

"Almost." Barry happily answered, guiding his girlfriend as he covered her eyes with his hands as they walked.

It was their two year anniversary and to say Barry was nervous was an understatement.

He's been planning out this night for the last month, needing it to be perfect. Earlier in the evening, they engaged in a nice intimate dinner at Iris's favorite restaurant in the city then indulged in a carriage ride to the pier.

Typical cheesy Barry move but it was one of many things she loved about him.

Iris and Barry had been in a relationship for two years now and best friends since they were kids, he loved her and she loved him. Barry always knew Iris was going to be the love of his life even before understanding what the concept meant. She was beautiful, smart and elegant and it still boggled his mind that someone like her would ever want him. His secret life as the Flash definitely didn't gain him any points.

When Barry decided to finally confess his secret life to Iris, he knew for sure that she would want nothing to do with him. Their friendship and any chance of a romance would be crushed, until it wasn't.

Iris, of course, was taken aback and a tad irritated. Not because her best friend was the Central City's golden boy superhero and the fastest man alive, but because he didn't think he could trust her. That after knowing each other for mostly their entire lives, she wasn't the first person he would confide such a secret with. Barry explained that he kept it from her for her safety though it didn't completely digress her indifference but she eventually understood his point. Having Iris by his side not only improved him as the Flash but as a person. She made him better.

Then that fateful night, two years ago when he finally broke down and asked her out was the most nerve racking night he's ever experienced, until tonight.

Tonight was going to make or break them.

Though he reeked of nerves seeing Iris tonight, looking more beautiful each time with her signature white smile and flawless ebony skin, all his doubts vanished.

"Barry Allen, where are you taking me?" Iris asked again with a soft laugh.

"We're almost there, I promise."

"You've been saying that each time I've asked. Are you leading me to my death?" She joked.

Barry lightly chuckled as they finally reached their destination. He removed his hands from over her eyes and she opened them in awe.

Bright white lights decorated beautifully around each tree, through the leaves around the trunks, sparkling like diamonds. There were some in the bushes and railings, as well as lit jeweled lanterns hanging down the power wires elegantly.

Her eyes slightly welled at the sight of a the reef by a the dock. It was made of red, yellow and pink roses that spelled out her name. If she wasn't on the verge of crying, she would joke about how cheesy he truly was.

If that wasn't enough, suddenly Iris heard instrumental music beginning to play in the background. She looked over her shoulder at a band playing on their saxophones and clarinets.

Her jaw dropped as she slowly turned around to face a smiley Barry.

"Wha-what is all of this?" Iris asked in disbelief.

Barry responded taking a one step towards her and offering his hand. "Dance with me."

She scoffed. "We're in the middle of the pier."

"When did I become the adventurous one in the relationship?" He teased making Iris amusingly roll her eyes.

He was now directly in front of her but still not touching, putting his hand out again with a grin spread across his face.

Iris hesitantly reached her hand out to engulf his, allowing him to pull her flush against him.

They were now chest to chest, fingers interlocked and permanent smiles on their faces as they swayed to the music. A beautiful laugh escaped her lips as Barry spun and dipped her spontaneously and gracefully. Her laughter increased as he brought her back up, smiling at her smile.

"Wow, who taught you that move? Last I checked you still had two left feet." She teased.

"I had a few private lessons."

She amusingly raised one eyebrow. "Private lessons, huh? With anyone I know?"

He playfully shrugged. "Caitlyn may have volunteered, with some assistance from Cisco. I needed all the help I could get."

Iris softly giggled. "Oh c'mon, you weren't that bad."

Barry shot her a knowing look which made her laugh even harder.

He loved her laugh, he loved seeing her happy.

"I wanted this night to be perfect for you, Iris no matter the amount of time and effort."

"And exactly how much time did all this take?"

"More time than I've ever put into anything, because it's for you." He said with a grin,

She smiled, rising on her tip toes to peck him softly on the lips. He bent down, surprise her with another kiss.

This kiss was different than the first.

This one was deep and filled with all the passion and love that made them, _them_.

Barry held her close, with one hand resting on her lower back and the other interlocking fingers with hers. He could feel Iris smiling against his mouth, making all the butterflies in his stomach resurface.

He planted one last kiss before retreating, looking down at her beautiful face looking back at him, knowing he's never seen a better sight.

"You're the cheesiest guy I've ever known but I wouldn't want you any differently."

"And you are the..." He trailed off, shifting his attention away from her shyly, trying to collect his words.

Iris furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at his change in behavior as he let go of her.

Barry could feel his palms profusely sweating, his skin turning bright pink and his breathing pattern was on overdrive.

\- _You can do this. She loves you. You love her. She's the love of your life. You can do this._

He desperately reassured himself, wiping his hands down his slacks.

"Barry?" Her voice dragged him out of his rambled thoughts as he quickly turned to face her.

Confusion on her face as she observed his pacing. Confused but also slightly amused.

"You okay, Barr?" She took a step towards him noticing that the music had stopped.

This was it.

What's there to be afraid of?

He could defeat metahumans in a flash, no pun intended, without a fear in the world. So what's there to be nervous about when facing the girl he loves?

He could do this.

"I'm fine, better than fine actually." He answered, licking his lips nervously and taking a deep breath.

After what felt like forever, Barry finally looked up at the waiting beauty walking up to her.

He grabbed both her hands into his confidently, giving them a light squeeze.

"I love you, Iris West you know that, you've always known. I loved you before I knew what love was. You're my best friend and number one supporter as I am to you."

She smiled wide at his words.

"We've been through a lot, more than you should have experienced. I know the news of me being the Flash damaged our friendship briefly but I do trust you, Iris. I trust you more than anyone but I would do anything to keep you safe, even if that means keeping things from you. I won't apologize for that but I am sorry that you thought I couldn't trust you because that's far from the truth."

Iris gave him an understanding look.

He continued. "For the past two years, I've been lucky enough to call you my girlfriend. I've been lucky enough to wake up and go to sleep with you. I've been lucky enough to make love to you and have your trust to be with you in that way. With my busy double life, you still stayed. You've always been there for me even when I didn't deserve it."

Taking another deep breath, he moved closer into her if he wasn't close enough.

"You're everything to me Iris West, the love of my life, each day with you just makes me love you more. I know I've made mistakes with you-"

"Don't..." She sighed.

"No, I messed up and I'm taking responsibility for that. I love being the Flash and saving people's lives but not more than I love being with you. You're my number one priority and an amazing woman who deserves the world and more. And I look forward to proving that to you for the rest of my life."

He signaled the musical band to start playing again but this was a different song. The moment the singer began singing, Iris could feel the film covering her eyes.

Iris's eyes shot open as she watched Barry letting her go, lowering himself down to one knee while holding her left hand in his. Her chest heaved up and down looking down at his tearful gaze. Her free hand covered her mouth so she wouldn't uncontrollably sob.

"Barry..." She gasped.

He grinned, blinking away a tear threatening to fall.

"Iris West...you are the love of my life, it's not even possible to love someone more than I love you. I don't understand how you've put up with me all these years, I annoy myself most of the time so I know I annoy you." He joked.

She laughed trying to hold back her sniffles.

"You make me a better person, a happier one. All those years longing for you was worth it with this being the outcome. We've seen each other at our best and worst. You're the most beautiful, classy and loyal I've ever met and I'll never understand how an average guy like me got such an extraordinary woman like you. I'm not perfect and I know I'll continue making mistakes but I also know I can love you forever, if you let me..."

Iris was still in disbelief even when Barry reached into one of the pockets of his suit jacket, pulling out a small red velvet box in the process.

Barry's hands were shaky as he placed it in front of him and opening the box, exposing a 2 carat white gold diamond ring.

"I love you Iris, so much. Would you make me the happiest man alive and do the honor of choosing to start forever with me right now, and marry me?" He concluded with a soft but nervous eyes as he presented the ring in front of her.

Iris was so in shock, she couldn't even speak.

Of course she knew Barry loved her and she loved him wholeheartedly but the last thing she was expecting tonight was a marriage proposal.

For the past 26 years, Barry has been her best friend and two of those years she experienced a romance with him. A beautiful and sometimes complicated romance but a good one.

Never did she think this was how they were going to end up.

Never did she think she was going to find this kind of love with Barry. That epic love you only hear about in movies and romance novels. That kind of love that consumes you, makes you smile even at the most inappropriate occasions. That kind of love that makes you feel safe and protected. That kind of love that never fails to remind you that you are loved.

So what did she have to think about? She loved him and without a doubt in her mind she couldn't picture a future of her's without him in it.

Iris blinked away her tears. "Barr..."

Barry nervously cleared his throat. "Oh...umm no it's okay, I understand. It's too soon."

She creased her forehead in confusion. "Barry-"

"No, Iris it's fine that you're not ready yet or even want a future with me at all. It's your choice." He said with a shy grin as he began to stand up.

"Barry stop-"

"I still love you, I'll always love you. Your decision won't change how I feel and I don't want you to feel pressured to say-"

Iris silenced his rambling with her mouth covering his. Her hands cuffing his face to bring him closer as the kiss deepened.

Barry quickly reciprocated, pressing his lips passionately against hers enticing a small moan. His arms wrapped around her waist securely as if he was afraid of letting her go.

"Yes." She said breathlessly in between kisses.

Barry was so consumed by the kiss, her words didn't even register with him immediately.

"Did you say 'yes'? " He whispered.

She grinned. "You really had a doubt?"

He shyly shrugged.

Caressing his cheek lovingly so he was looking directly into her eyes, she spoke.

"I love you Barry Allen. You are one of the most important people in my life too and there's nothing I would want more than to spend the rest of my life with you." She smiled.

Barry couldn't even hold back the wide smile forming on his face. Sucking back in his tears as he wiped one from under her cheek.

He hurriedly took the stunning ring out the box and slid it on her finger. Not even giving her a minute to admire it, Barry kissed her with all the love he had.

The band and looky loos walking by applauded and cheered while watching them indulge in each other.

The two lovebirds smiled against each other's mouths and tears spilled, making the passionate exchange even more intense.

Iris's arms wrapped around Barry's neck as he once again wrapped his around her waist, pulling her flush against his chest.

His tongue snuck through the pathway to her mouth, their tongues caressing one another's intimately.

Barry kissed her lips, cheek down to her neck making Iris cutely giggle at the overwhelming affections.

She was so undeniably happy and that alone made Barry grin from ear to ear.

"Wait, you did talk my dad about this right? I know he loves you but he's still a traditional man." Iris claimed.

Barry softly chuckled. "Of course I did but something tells me Joe has been waiting for me to ask him about this for awhile now."

She pecked him on the lips. "And Wally?"

"Who do you think helped me pick out the ring?"

She widely smiled, leaning into him again to capture his lips with hers. Her tongue explored his mouth, causing a moan to rumble in his throat.

Too soon she pulled away and Barry caught himself chasing after her lips.

"I think we should get out of here. I would like to properly celebrate our engagement without an audience." Iris seductively whispered in his ear, discreetly tugging on his earlobe with her teeth.

Barry's eyes popped open and his face bright pink at her innuendo. She never failed to catch him off guard and make him blush not to mention the bulge in his pants was apparent to them both.

He cleared his throat, trying to calm himself at least until they got back to their apartment.

"I guess you're right, future Mrs. Allen." He smiled, tightening his hold on her.

"How about Iris West-Allen. Has a better ring to it don't you think?" She suggested.

Barry smirked leaning down to kiss her again. "West-Allen it is."

* * *

 **Just sayin, those new pics have me hyped for S3 and it legit looks like Barry is proposing to Iris and after his crap from season 2, we deserve that proposal by now!**

 **Hope you liked it, reviews are appreciated :)**


End file.
